A Decisão
by Otaku-IY
Summary: Após flagrar InuYasha mais uma vez com a Kikyou, Kagome decide passar um tempo em sua época. InuYasha vê que terá que tomar uma difícil decisão...
1. Default Chapter

Bom, pra começar essa é minha primeira fic e ela está nascendo de uma cabeça que está prestes a ir dormir. Gente, eu tô prestes a dormir em pé!(¬¬)... Pois bem, vamos começar. Esta fic não vai ser longa e eu só a estou escrevendo como "teste". Dependendo do proveito, poderei escrever outras no futuro... Falando um pouco sobre a história,Kagome toma uma difícil decisão que certamente mostrará a InuYasha os seus verdadeiros sentimentos... Deixemos de papo e vamos a fic! Boa leitura!

A Decisão

Cap. 1

Esse seria um longo e nada comum dia. Ela não mais teria a companhia dos amigos com os quais havia se acostumado. Não mais teria a companhia daquele hanyou que entrou tão sorrateiramente em seu pobre coraçãozinho. Depois do que havia presenciado e feito não poderia permanecer com eles. Teria que quebrar a promessa feita a ele outrora...

_**Flashback**_

_Uma colegial observava ao longe um hanyou e uma sacerdotisa serem consumidos pelas chamas e nas mãos dela estava a chance de salvá-los. Esse hanyou e essa sacerdotisa não eram ninguém menos que o seu grande amor e sua encarnação e rival amorosa. Ela poderia somente salvá-lo e tê-lo para si, mas se fizesse isso, correria o risco dele nunca a perdoar. Maldito coração. Ao mesmo tempo mandava fazer duas coisas. 'Salve sua rival', 'Não salve-a ..' . E ainda por cima tinha seu maior inimigo instigando-a a ir contra seus instintos de salvar até InuYasha, pois ele já a fizera sofrer muito por quê não o deixar morrer e acabar com o seu sofrimento? Não. Ela não era tão baixa a esse ponto. Decidiu por fim salvar os dois. Mas aquele hanyou ainda não havia sentido sua presença. Só depois dela ter lançado uma de suas flechas ele pode notá-la. Não só sua pessoa, mas também duas solitárias lágrimas que escorriam por sua jovem face... Ele sabia que agora teria que tomar uma decisão. Depois do que havia acontecido. Kagome nem sequer esperou que InuYasha falasse algo, ela somente se virou e andou, ou melhor correu. Não queria falar com ele,olhar para ele. Já bastava tê-lo visto beijando-a mais uma vez. Ela não agüentava mais. Teria que deixá-lo por mais que lhe doesse. Assim fez. Correu até o acampamento, carregou suas coisas e se foi. Somente pediu Kirara emprestada a Sango e disse um até logo, mas que para ela, estava sendo um adeus. _

_** Fim do Flashback**_

Ninguém estava entendendo nada. Todos pensavam que tinha sido só mais uma briga comum entre 'eles' que logo se resolveria. Mas essa idéia se dissipou quando viram InuYasha chegar com Kikyou em seus braços. Após deitá-la em um lugar confortável,o hanyou notou que uma pessoa não estava presente.

Sango, onde está Kagome?

Não sei InuYasha. Se fosse somente uma briga entre vocês, provavelmente eu teria certeza que ela teria ido para a era dela, mas como vejo que não é isso(disse observando Kikyou), realmente não sei.

É InuYasha ,acho que realmente dessa vez, Kagome-sama não irá mais voltar.-disse Miroku.

Tudo isso por sua causa baka!! – Shippou falou já começando a chorar.

Ah, deixem de besteira. Vão ver que logo que amanhecer Kagome estará de volta('Tomara que ela volte. Kagome...')- pensou InuYasha.

Não tenha tanta certeza InuYasha. Kagome-sama estava diferente dessa vez. – falou o monge.

EraAtual

Kagome acabava de chegar em casa. Abriu a porta do hokora, aquele lugar que mudou completamente sua vida no seu 15º aniversário. Foi andando até sua casa abriu a porta e viu sua mãe acabando de lavar a louça do jantar.

Olá mamãe...

Boa noit... Kagome o que houve com você?!

Mamãe!!!!!!!! – e se pôs a chorar nos braços daquela que sabia que nunca a abandonaria nem machucaria o seu pobre e jovem coração.

CONTINUA......

**Gente, não sei se para primeiro capítulo ficou bom, mas se acharem que a fic é digna de um comentário por favor, mandem reviews!! **

**Onegai,**

**Øtåkµ¡¥ (Simone, Si como vcs preferirem...)**

**[1] Yomiuri TV é a tv que exibe InuYasha lá no Japão. Quem quiser conhecer, tá aqui o ****, tem até quadro de mensagens para vc poder deixar sua mensagem sobre esse SUPER anime!! Eu mandei cinco msgs e todas foram publicadas!! Tive que escrever em inglês e esperar que eles a escolhessem... Ah, quem quiser ver as cenas finais dos últimos episódios de Inu (166/167 - A ligação dos dois – O uso do último fragmento) que será exibido segunda que vem (13/09) lá no Japão, vai lá tbm. Apesar de que no meu flog eu vou estar postando logo essas imgs... Além de outras qdo eu tiver assistido aos episódios...**

**Aproveitando, se vcs quiserem ver um flog legal dedicado ao Inu e com imgs lindas: **

Esse é o meu!! (Markenting total... ¬¬)

Ei pessoal, alguém pode por favor me ensinar como eu coloco autores e histórias favoritas... Eu tento, tento e não consigo colocar nada...T.T Quem poder fazer essa caridade, me manda uma review...

Ah, e pra quem quiser falar comigo meu MSN 

**Essa é uma msg dedicada aos autores. Agora que virei uma ficwriter entendo perfeitamente a dificuldade deles em muitas vezes atrasarem um pouquinho os capítulos de suas fics. Não é só por falta de tempo. O site em si dá muitos problemas. Por exemplo. Eu me cadastrei há quatro dias e só hj pude postar a fic... Então, por favor, como leitora e agora ficwriter peço a todos que os entendam... Agora acabou mesmo... **


	2. Cap 2

Bem, pessoal aí está o cap. 2 da fic. Espero que este capítulo saia um pouco maior que o primeiro. De logo, vou adiantando que a fic possivelmente terá de 3 a no máximo 5 capítulos. Nesse momento estou escutando "Silver Bells", que é uma das músicas de Inu. Não sei onde ela se encaixa na trama, mas é muito fofa (==). Tem um ritmo de "Cristmans Book" ou algo do tipo. Se vcs quiserem que eu faça um song cap(tô pensando fazer um song como sendo o último capítulo...). Agora vamos a fic...

A Decisão Cap. 2 

Algum tempo depois de ter conversado com sua mãe, Kagome estava em seu quarto refletindo sobre o que sua mãe havia lhe dito...

_Flashback _

_**Kagome acabava de chegar em casa. Abriu a porta do hokora, aquele lugar que mudou completamente sua vida no seu 15º aniversário. Foi andando até sua casa abriu a porta e viu sua mãe acabando de lavar a louça do jantar. **_

_** Olá mamãe...**_

_** Boa noit... Kagome o que houve com você?!**_

_ Mamãe!!!!!!!! – e se pôs a chorar nos braços daquela que sabia que nunca a abandonaria nem machucaria o seu pobre e jovem coração._

_ O InuYasha me deixou. Ele foi embora... – disse enquanto lágrimas desciam por seu rosto. _

_** Mas como. Como isso aconteceu? Vocês não estavam se dando tão bem?**_

_** A Kikyou... – respondeu com tristeza.**_

_** Quem?**_

_** Aquela por quem derramo tantas lágrimas além de InuYasha. **_

_** Entendo. Mas o que realmente aconteceu?**_

_** Como sempre, acampamos em meio a uma floresta. Já era tarde. Me levantei para beber um pouco de água e vi que faltava alguém. Exatamente ele. Ele que havia dito que era para nenhuma pessoa do grupo se afastar pois havia sentido um youki muito forte. Ao mesmo tempo que me lembrava das palavras dele, uma voz me dizia para seguir os meus instintos e sair a sua procura. Quando me levantei para iniciar aquela busca já sabendo inconscientemente o que ia encontrar, sinto a presença de fragmentos da shikon. Acordo todos e peço que fiquem em alerta pois provavelmente era mais uma das criações de Naraku. Mal acabo de falar, youkais servos de nosso inimigo começam a nos atacar. É quando me dou conta do que eles queriam fazer. Eles estavam nos atrasando. Mas como sempre com a ajuda do "Kazaana" do Miroku e do "Hiraikotsu" de Sango vencemos eles e consigo ver o que mais temia. Kilyou e InuYasha juntos se beijando em meio a chamas causadas por um youkai recentemente vencido por nós. Me deparo mais uma vez com a dura realidade. Vi a pessoa que mais amava e aquela que fui no passado juntos e sei que a única capaz de salvá-los daquele suplício era eu. InuYasha ainda não havia me notado, só depois de lançar uma "Hama no Ya" ele se deu conta de que eu estava ali.Nessa altura eu já estava correndo e vindo para cá. **_

__

_** Mamãe? O que a senhora acha?**_

_** Kagome, você tem certeza de que o ama?**_

_** Mas é claro que sim! – respondeu com a voz levemente alterada.**_

_** Então agora tudo depende da decisão e dos sentimentos que você e ele tem um pelo outro. Se for de vontade de ambos ficarem juntos e viverem felizes, não será um encontro ou outro com um antigo amor que irá atrapalhar isso.**_

_** Mamãe a senhora tem certeza disso? Mas eu não agüento mais sofrer. Meu coração dói a cada vez que eu os vejo juntos.**_

_** Espere um tempo. Fique um pouco aqui antes de voltar a Era Feudal. Quem sabe ele não sente a sua falta e venha te buscar logo – dando uma piscadinha de olho básica.**_

_** Mamãe, eu te amo muito! – um pouco mais contente, abraça forte a mãe.**_

_** Agora suba ao seu quarto, tome um bom banho e desça para comer o bolo de chocolate que fiz para você.**_

_**Fim do Flahback**_

Acho que já sei o que vou fazer. Ficarei um mês nessa era. Se ele vier me buscar nesse tempo, sigo o conselho da minha mãe. Se não, volto a era feudal, não para ficar ao lado dele, mas apenas para terminar a busca pelos fragmentos sozinha. Já que ficarei mais tempo dessa vez, tentarei por os estudos em dia. E também, entrarei para o clube de arco e flecha da escola. Ficarei bem melhor que a Kikyou. Agora vou é descer para comer o bolo da minha mãe antes que o Souta devore tudo...

Sengoku Jidai

Estava fazendo um belo dia naquela era das guerras. Todos voltavam para o vilarejo de Kaede, afinal mesmo com Kikyou acompanhando o grupo, não era a mesma coisa continuar a busca pelos fragmentos da shikon sem a Kagome. Ninguém dava uma palavra sequer com Kikyou a não ser InuYasha. Este, nos últimos dois dias andava com a cabeça nas nuvens. Pensava em uma certa colegial e nas lágrimas que viu caindo daqueles olhos que tocavam tanto a alma dele. Mesmo tendo aquela que sua mente dizia que era seu grande amor, ainda pensava na sua colegial. Seu coração clamava por ter ela ao seu lado.Chegando ao vilarejo quando pensava numa desculpa para ir a era da colegial Kikyou o chama.

InuYasha, pode vir comigo um instante?

Já vou. – ele se vira e vê que Shippou e Miroku estavam seguindo-o. – Fiquem onde estão seus curiosos.

Está bem InuYasha. – falou o monge

É engraçado. Você vive dizendo que a Kagome dá trela pro Kouga e sempre reclama dela, enquanto a Kagome te vê dando trela pra Kikyou e nem reclama. – disse Shippou.

Feh! Calem essas bocas – e seguiu Kikyou em direção a floresta.

InuYasha, você ainda me ama?

Mas que pergunta. É claro que... – pela primeira vez se sentia inseguro em responder aquilo para Kikyou. Quando ela fez essa pergunta para ele a pessoa que veio em sua mente e coração não era Kikyou e sim Kagome. Como pode ser tão burro pra não ver o que sentia pela colegial que sempre esteve ao seu lado? Que sempre o ajudou e cuidou de seus ferimentos após lutas e mais lutas. Que lhe deu uma nova vida cheia de amigos e alegrias? Como era burro. Mas agora como dizer isso a Kikyou. Como dizer aquela que um dia amou que havia se apaixonado pela sua reencarnação? Como?

InuYasha?! Você me ama ou não? – dizia Kikyou com a sua face fria e sem expressão.

É aquela menina não é? Ela fez algo que eu queria ter feito...

Como assim?

Ela mudou o seu coração e por isso agora você a ama.

Mas Kikyou, eu não posso fazer isso com você! Apesar de ter prometido a Kagome que nunca a deixaria, eu já havia te feito a mesma promessa há cinqüenta anos. Não posso deixar de cumpri-la mesmo que para isso, eu nunca mais a veja. Mesmo que eu tenha que esquecê-la!

Você não precisa fazer isso. Eu nunca me perdoaria se separasse vocês dois. Digo isso por experiência própria. – disse dando um sorriso triste...

Kikyou, eu não...

Não se sinta culpado. Por mais que eu tente sentir raiva dela, eu não consigo. – olhando para o céu – Eu já tive inúmeras chances de matá-la, mas sempre que chego perto dela, é como se meu coração se purificasse e essa idéia se dissipa. Eu não consigo. Ela emana algo que nos traz paz.

A Kagome é assim. Nós sempre brigamos mas acabamos nos entendendo – diz ele com um pequeno sorriso e com um brilho nunca antes visto por Kikyou nos olhos.

Entendo – dando um pequeno sorriso – agora eu tenho que ir.

Mas para onde você vai? E o Naraku?

Não se preocupe . Eu não ficarei em perigo. Lembre-se, mesmo que eu esteja morta eu ainda sei me defender. E além do mais seus amigos precisam de você. E, ela também.

Eu sei – corando – mas nós ainda nos veremos? Mesmo que não sejamos mais como antes, podemos ser amigos?

Claro que sim ! Só não sei se sua futura namorada irá gostar dessa idéia – disse ela já brincando.

Ei, até você Kikyou!

Até mais InuYasha...

Até Kikyou... no final das contas, foi bem mais fácil do que eu pensava – disse ele enquanto se dirigia ao vilarejo e pensava em inúmeras maneiras de como dizer eu te amo para Kagome...

No vilarejo

Por quê será que o InuYasha só faz a Kagome sofrer? – dizia Sango pensando em como sua amiga estaria naquela época dela.

Não se preocupe Sango-chan – disse Miroku se aproximando e levando um tapa por ter colocado a mão em um lugar impróprio.

Aiai, eu ando com um hanyou que é todo enrolado quando o assunto são questões amorosas, com uma exterminadora que ama um monge mas o maltrata constantemente e com um monge que dá em cima de todas as garotas que vê pedindo a elas para terem um filho dele mas que no final das contas ama mesmo a exterminadora que o maltrata. Onde está o exemplo moral disso? Eu quero a Kagome de volta! – diz Shippou.

Não posso sair um minuto que vocês já começam a se esfregar não é? – diz InuYasha entrando naquele momento na cabana de Kaede se dirigindo a Sango e Mirok que coram até os cabelos com o comentário do hanyou.

Olha quem fala? Quem é que estava até agora na floresta com a Kikyou hein?! – diz Miroku.

Só não dou um cascudo em você agora porque estou procurando a velhota Kaede. Por falar nisso, algum de vocês sabem onde ela está?

Colhendo ervas para uma garota que ficou doente no vilarejo. – disse Shippou. Este notando a falta de alguém que teve sua presença constante nesses dias pergunta – InuYasha, onde está Kikyou?

Foi embora – disse ele naturalmente. Nó terminamos porque eu percebi que amava a Kagome. Satisfeitos?

O quê!!!!!! – todos falam em uníssimo enquanto o hanyou saia para procurar Kaede e dizer-lhe que iria a era da colegial buscá-la.

Era Atual

Enquanto isso, mais um dia surgia na era da colegial. Mal sabia ela que um certo hanyou a observava da janela de seu quarto desde a noite anterior...Esta ao mesmo tempo estava decidida a esquecer pelo menos um pouco dele.

Ai que sono!! Hein, tô atrasada!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – diz olhando para o despertador o qual já marcavam 08:30 hs.

Kagome saiu apressadamente para a escola. InuYasha a seguiu até esta. Esperou até que todas as aulas acabassem. Quando iria falar com ela, viu a mesma se dirigindo a um local onde as mulheres estavam vestidas como Kikyou. Perguntou-se mentalmente se aquilo era uma convenção de mikos ou coisa parecida. Essa idéia se dissipou quando ele viu Kagome vestida com o yukata branco e a hakana preta e também quando viu todas aquelas garotas chamarem uma senhora mais idosa de sensei. Ele viu que aquele local nada mais era que uma escola onde as garotas iam para aprender o uso do arco e flecha. Decidiu ficar ali e observar o que Kagome fazia...

Higurashi?! – disse a velha professora.

Sim, sensei.

Se prepare para a demonstração. Você e Tomoyo serão as primeiras.

Hai. – disse sorridente. Enquanto se preparava para atirar lembrou-se inconscientemente dele. Deixando esses pensamentos mais uma vez de lado pôs a flecha em riste e se preparou para lança-la ao comando da velha senhora... A mesma coisa fez sua colega ao lado.

Já!

As duas garotas dispararam as flechas. Kagome acertou o alvo em cheio impressionando não só a professora mas também ao hanyou e a rodas as suas colegas inclusive a Tomoyo que nem ao alvo havia chegado perto de acertar.

Noossa ! Kagome você é muito boa... – disse Tomoyo.

Higurashi que pontaria excelente... – comentou a professora...

Após duas horas de exaustivos treinos a aula acaba. InuYasha vê nessa hora a chance para falar com Kagome. Quando viu que ela estava sozinha, correu até ela.

Kagome! – gritou ele.

Inu, InuYasha?! – disse ela não acreditando que ele estava realmente ali.

Precisamos conversar.

CONTINUA...

Gente sou má né? Parando logo na melhor parte... hehehe. Acho que o próximo será mesmo o último capítulo. Será um song... Pelo menos vou tentar fazer. Abaixo segue um pequeno glossário...

Youki – diferente do shouki (veneno), o youki é a energia maligna de um youkai.

Shikon – shikon no tama( Jóia de Quatro Almas)

Kazaana – Buraco do vento Hiraikotsu – Osso Voador Hama no Ya – Flecha Purificadora Hanyou – Meio Youkai 

Miko(s) – Sacerdotisa(s)

Yukata – Parte superior da vestimenta para se praticar esgrima japonesa(kendô) ou arco e flecha.

Hakana – Parte inferior da roupa citada acima.

Até mais 

**Onegai, por favor me mandem reviews se acharem esse capítulo digno de um comentário.**

**Até o próximo e possivelmente último capítulo,**

**Øtåkµ¡¥**


	3. Final Chapter

**Oi! Gomen pela demora... Estou escrevendo este cap. Na escola... Se tiver algum erro me desculpem... Vou logo avisando que este fic chegou ao seu fim pessoal... Eh, como disse, esse foi apenas um short. Mas logo logo postarei outra história que possivelmente se chamará "Começar de Novo". Será mais uma vez sobre Inu/Kag, mas com um enredo desenvolvido. Ela terá 15 capítulos. Só não sei ao certo a classificação... Agora vamos a fic! Boa leitura! -Ah, as aspas significam os pensamentos dos personagens...**

**A música tema desse cap. Será "Ai No Uta" interpretada pelo Every Little Thing... A mesma é a songtheme de Inu e Kagome no movie 2... Traduzindo o título significa: "Canção do Amor"... Sugestivo não?**

**PS: Obg as reviews...**

**A Decisão**

Cap. Final 

**Kono chi ni chikara wo  
No ni hana wo  
kokoro ni ai wo ...**

-Kagome, preciso conversar com você...

-Não temos nada a falar InuYasha. Vc deixou bem claro com quem queria ficar da última vez em que nos vimos ou não estou enganada?

-Não, não é isso. Eu tenho que te dizer que eu...

-InuYasha, eu sei o que você sente pela Kikyou (eca, barrowoman, shirê!) e você não é bobo a ponto de não saber o que eu sinto por você... Da vez que eu te vi na floresta com ela e voltei para cá (referência aos episódios 47/48, um dos meus favoritos...-) eu vi o que realmente sentia por você. Eu percebi que te amava...

**Nee kono mimi wo oshietete  
kikoeta inochi no zawameki  
Sou oboeteru ateteka na kodou ni  
tsutsumareteta koto**

  
**Dareka no koe mo dareka no kizu mo  
kikoenai furi wo suru  
Sonna minikui kao ni damasarenai de  
Ima sugu ni ai ni ikite  
**

-... – InuYasha.

-Você não vai dizer nada? Se não quiser falar nada e tiver terminado vá atrás da sua Kikyou, afinal, agora eu não atrapalharei mais vocês – Kagome fala com a franja cobrindo seus olhos que já estavam aguados...

-Eh, Kagome você está certa – ele abaixa a cabeça e olha para o chão – Eu sinto isso pela Kikyou, ou melhor... – ele levantou os olhos e ela já não estava mais lá... – "Baka!" .

-E InuYasha pôs-se a correr atrás de Kagome...

**Kono yo ni umarete  
Anata no me ni  
Nani o utsushite  
Ima kono chi ni chikara wo  
No ni hana wo  
Kokoro ni ai wo...  
  
Nee kizu tsuita sono hana wo  
iyaseru sube sae shirazu ni  
Sou doko mademo bokutachi wa  
aruite mada sore wo seoi**

Kagome corria. Corria para não ter que escutá-lo dizer que não a amava. Para não escutá-lo dizer que iria embora e que nunca mais se veriam. Fugia dele. Quando se deu conta já estava no Higurashi Jinja, em frente a Goshin Boku. Aquele lugar que lhe trazia lembranças. Muitas delas felizes, doces, e agora, trazia uma amarga e muito triste. A lembrança da separação...

**Donna jidai nimo donna basho  
demo tashika na ai wa aru  
Dakara furueru koto mo nageki  
kanashimu koto mo nai  
Ai no naka e  
  
Namanurui kaze ni  
Utare boku wa  
Nani wo nokoshite  
Ima kono chi ni chikara wo  
No ni hana wo**

**Kokoro ni ai wo...**

InuYasha corria. Corria para alcançar aquela que agora não era só a dona de seus pensamentos mas também de seu coração. Aquela que venceu todas as barreiras criadas ao seu redor há 50 anos. Lamentou-se por não conseguir dizer há pouco o que havia planejado. Ele tinha medo. Medo de a perder como aconteceu com sua ex-amada. Mas mesmo assim culpava-se. Mais uma vez a magoara com seu medo bobo de simplesmente dizer três palavras. Correu tanto, que mal reparou haver chegado aquele lugar que era a ligação do seu mundo com a era dela...

**Soshite dareka no koe mo  
dareka no kizu mo kikoenai furi wo suru  
Sonna minikui kao ni damasarenai de  
Ima sugu ni ai ni ikite**

-Kagome... – disse ele observando a sua amada.

Ela ainda não o havia visto. Então começou a pensar alto:

-Foi aqui... Aqui que nos conhecemos há quase dois anos...Hum... Eu pensei que... Pensei que poderia agüentar vê-la ao seu lado mas não posso, não posso... ugh! – caiu de joelhos e começou a chorar...

InuYasha observa aquela que é seu objeto de desejo... sua amada. Suas pernas começam a movimentar-se involutariamente. Quando se dá conta, já está envolvendo-a em um suntuoso abraço.

-Você não precisa mais sofrer. Não precisa mais me ver com a Kikyou. Eu percebi Kagome, percebi que a única, a única que me importou, a pessoa que mais amei e amo... essa pessoa é você! Minha... Kagome...

A cada palavra dele, Kagome arregalava mais seus olhos. Ao mesmo tempo que pensava que aquilo que ouvia era um sonho, também se dava conta de que aquilo era real, pois a medida que ele falava, apertava-a mais de encontro a seu corpo...

-InuYasha... – Foi a única coisa que pode dizer enquanto o via se aproximar e colar seus lábios nos seus no tão esperado e apaixonado beijo.

Ela sentiu a língua quente e macia dele brincar com a dela, enquanto ele se condenava por não ter provado daqueles lábios tão doces quanto o mel antes. Terminaram o ósculo gentil e fitaram-se ternamente. Encostaram as testas:

-Eu também te amo InuYasha... muito.. muito!!!! – disse uma afoita e alegre Kagome pulando em cima de um hanyou que ria como nunca se lembrava de haver sorrido antes, afinal quem não riria tão belamente por ter o verdadeiro amor nos braços?

-Sua boba... – disse ele ainda sorrindo – Eu sempre te amei só não sabia como dizer...e além disso, já que agora efetivamente a senhorita Higurashi é MINHA namorada e logo logo MINHA mulher, não deixarei aquele lobo fedido do Kouga encostar em você... hehehe... quero só ver a cara dele quando souber que eu e você somos namorados.

-É, eu deveria ficar irritada com isso, mas agora ... – sorriu – agora não mais. Afinal não é toda garota que tem sorte de ter um namorado tão fofo, lindo e ainda mais com essa orelhas tão kawais – disse isso já avançando em direção as orelhas caninas do namorado.

-Ei, deixa minhas orelhas... mas pensando bem, pode pegar nelas, afinal você é a única que pode e fez isso... – corando e dando um belo sorriso que jamais dera para alguém além dela, ele a abraça pela cintura.

-Eu te amo InuYasha...

-Eu também te amo minha... Kagome... – disse beijando-a mais uma vez e pensando: "Finalmente, finalmente, tomei minha decisão..."

**Kono yo ni umarete  
Anata no me ni  
Nani wo utsushite  
Ima namanurui kaze ni  
Utare boku wa  
Nani wo nokoshite  
  
Kono chi ni chikara wo  
No ni hana wo  
kokoro ni ai wo ...**

**Fim**

**Aeh!!!!! Trabalho concluído... É tão boa a sensação quando concluímos algo e gostamos do resultado né? Bom esse cap. Final acho que foi o maior e melhor de toda a fic...Logo nos veremos novamente em "Começar de Novo". Este será meu próximo fic... Já tenho ele todo bolado na cabeça. Só falta passar pro papel...**

**Glossário**

**Higurashi Jinja – Templo Higurashi**

**Goshin Boku – Árvore Sagrada**

**Bem **

**Até "Começar de Novo"**

**Me mandem reviews**

**O endereço de meu flog é: **

**O meu e-mail e o endereço de meu flog caso não saia aki, estão no meu profile...**

**Por via das dúvidas, tentarei colocar aki meu **

**Beijos**

**Otaku-IY**


End file.
